


Now approaching: Ayala station, Ayala

by alaalarawan (Sakamichi)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Pagmumura, TW: MRT Rush hour
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakamichi/pseuds/alaalarawan
Summary: Contrary to most people's feelings and opinions, Vicente actually likes his daily MRT morning commute. Here's why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They're both millenials na young professionals in this story ok. Pagbigyan nyo na ko. Sorry rin ang awkward pinilit ko talagang Fil to eh no heheh

Nagsisimula ang tipikal na umaga ni Vicente sa pagsapit nang a las sais y media. Ang una niyang ginagawa ay ang paliligo't pag-aayos nang sarili. A las siete siya naman ay nagluluto nang kanyang agahan habang nagkakape at nanunuod ng balita.

Matapos ang lahat at siya'y handa nang pumasok sa opisina, labinlimang minuto lamang ang kanyang byahe (may jeep na dumaraan sa harap mismo ng kanyang apartment) papuntang MRT North Avenue station.

Bilang isang commuter, pinahahalagahan ni Vicente na siya'y palaging nakapila na sa MRT sa ganap na a las otso. Sakto ito sa loob ng rush hour, kung kailan napakaraming tao ang nakapila at nagmamadali makasakay lamang sa tren at umabot sa kani-kanilang oras ng trabaho o escuela. Hindi na siya baguhan dito, ngunit para sa kanya, iba ang dahilan nang pagiging maagap sa pagpila sa MRT.

Naaaliw siya sa isang lalaki - hindi katangkaran, hindi palangiti, nakasalamin, mukhang kalapit niya lamang sa edad - na madalas niyang makita sa pila. Palagi itong nagbabasa ng libro tuwing mahihinto ang pila (na sobrang dalas, dahil na rin sa bagal at bulok na serbisyo ng MRT), at sa minsanang pag-angat nito ng mga mata mula sa binabasa ay tiempong nagkakasalubong sila nang tingin. Hindi bale kung si Vicente ay nasa harap man o likod ng binata, tila ba'y nararamdaman nito palagi ang kanyang titig kahit saan man ito galing.

Ngunit ang pagsasalubong ng kanilang tingin ay palaging panandalian lamang. Marahil ay palaging napakaganda nang libro na binabasa ng binata.

_Sigurado naman akong mas maganda pa doon ang kanyang mga mata, kung masisilayan ko lamang ng matagal._

Aaminin ni Vicente, may hitsura ang binata. Hindi nya rin maiwasang isipin na _cute_ ito tuwing pokus na pokus sa binabasa. Kung sasabihin ngang naaaliw siya sa binata, marahil ay kulang pa ang salitang 'aliw'.

Hindi niya sinasadya, pero palaging nagkakataon na sa parehas na bahagi ng tren sila pumapasok - malapit sa kaliwang pinto sa bandang gitna ng ikatlong bagon. Iyon ang paborito niyang puesto dahil doon malakas ang aircon, siguro ay ganoon din ang nasa isip ng interesanteng binata.

Sa pag-andar ng tren, at sa bawat paghinto sa mga sumusunod na istasyon, hindi maiiwasan ang tulakan at siksikan.

Kung sinusuerte si Vicente, nakakatabi niya ang binatang nakasalamin. Nasisiksik silang lalo sa gitna, at minsan pa'y naghahati sa iisang handrail (oo, ilang beses nang nagkatagpo ang kanilang mga kamay, salamat sa kulang-kulang na safety handrails ng MRT).

Kapag minamalas naman ay tuluyan itong nawawala sa kanyang paningin, nahaharangan ng mga bagong sakay sa tren. Hindi niya sasabihing nadidismaya siya kapag nangyayari iyon dahil hindi naman siya stalker, hindi talaga.

 

Sa umagang ito, Huwebes, si Vicente ay sinusuerte.

Magkatabi ang dalawa't nakahawak sa iisang safety handrail. Pansing mas matangkad nang kaunti ang binata kumpara kay Vicente. Bahagya niya lamang itong iniinda. _Wala 'yan sa height_ , pagkimkim niya. _Basta cute siya_.

Siksikan na naman ang tren sa umagang ito. Makarating sa istasyon ng Ortigas, tumayo ang babaeng nakaupo sa kanilang harapan.

"Sa inyo na po 'yung seat," mahinang sabi nang kanyang katabi sa kanya, may kasama pang ngiti.

_Nginitian niya ko?_

"Ah, eh." Natigilan si Vicente. Ilang buwan na rin silang nagkakasabay sa tren pero ito ang unang beses na narinig niya ang boses ng binata. Ito rin marahil ang unang beses na nginitian siya nito.

Dahil marami ang papalabas ng tren sa Ortigas, hindi maiwasang may nakatulak pa kay Vicente mula sa kanyang likod.

Natulak siya sa likod, at muntik nang mahulog sa nakangiting binata.

"Shet, sorry, sorry." Mabilis niyang nabalanse ang sarili. "Ikaw na ang maupo, sa next station na ang baba ko."

Tinitigan siyang sandali nang binata bago ito yumuko at kinuha ang bakanteng puesto.

_Tanga. Tanga. Tanga._

Sa Ayala pa ang istasyon ni Vicente. Sa Ayala rin ang baba nang binata. Alam niya yon dahil nga halos araw-araw silang magkasabay.

Pagdating sa Shaw, mabilis na lumabas ng tren si Vicente.

 

______________

 

Biyernes nang umaga, isang araw ang nakalipas, minamalas si Vicente.

Nakita niya ang binatang nakasalamin (at may magandang ngiti, at mas matangkad sa kanya, at malambing na boses...) sa pila ngunit hindi sa puesto niya sa loob ng tren. Baka sa ibang bagon ito sumakay. Sinasabi niya na lamang sa sarili na walang dahilan upang siya'y madismaya.

Kung sinusuerte, a las nueve ay nasa Ayala station na ang tren. Kapag minamalas, umaabot pa nang a las diez.

Walang kaso ito kay Vicente. Nilalakad niya lamang mula sa istasyon ang kanyang opisina, at nasa posisyon siya kung saan hindi gaano kaimportante kung anong oras siya dumarating sa opisina.

Ngunit para sa sa kanyang crush ( _Hindi ko siya crush, hindi ko lamang alam kung ano ang itatawag sa kanya_ ), importante ang bawat minuto. Nakikipag-unahan ito palabas ng tren at nagmamadali palabas ng istasyon.

May kaunting awa siyang nararamdaman para rito. Marami-rami palagi ang dala nito, madalas ay may mamahaling camera, at minsan ay iilang mabibigat na libro.

Marahil ay manunulat ito; o kaya'y pintor. Sigurado lamang siya na isa itong creative.

Nasilayan niya pa itong patakbo na umaakyat sa hagdan ng Ayala station, pagkalabas niya sa tren. Lagpas a las diez na, at gusto niyang mainis sa MRT dahil ito na naman ang dahilan kung bakit nagmamadali ang kanyang crush.

_Ma-late na 'ko, 'wag lang siya. Umayos ka, MRT._

 

_________________

 

Lumipas ang sumunod na linggo na hindi nakasabay ni Vicente sa byahe ang binatang may salamin.

Walang kaso, baka naman ay na-late ito nang gising noong mga nakaraang araw. O kaya'y napaaga ang byahe at umiiwas sa traffic. Puwede ring hindi niya lang napansin ito sa pila at hindi na rin sila nagkakapareho nang puesto sa tren. Walang dahilan para siya'y mag-alala, 'di ba?

"Huy, Vicente. Gising ka pa?"

Mabilis na napatingin si Vicente sa kanyang ka-trabahong si Julian. Nakatayo ito habang nakasandal sa harap nang kanyang workstation.

"Anong kailangan mo?"

Napangisi ang kanyang ka-trabaho. Tila may naisip na namang kalokohan.

"Sungit naman? Ano bang iniisip mo dyan na napaka-importante at naistorbo yata kita?"

Napaka-importante nga ba nang iniisip niya? Ganoon ba siya talaga nag-aalala, sa taong nakakasabay niya lang sa MRT, na hindi niya man lamang alam ang pangalan?

Sinuklian niya nang simangot ang bahagyang nakakainis na ngisi ng kaibigan. "Nasaan na ba ang hinihingi kong reports noong nakaraang linggo pa? Hindi ba't dalawang araw mahigit lamang iyon gawin, sabi mo?"

"Anyway," pag-iwas ni Julian. "Party mamaya, G ka ba? Kasama si Goyong."

"Hindi ako puedeng gabihin."

"Dude, ano ka ba. Friday night oh, tagal mo nang hindi sumasama. Malapit nang magtampo si Goyong."

"Alam mo namang commute pa rin ako hanggang ngayon. Mahirap na, baka hindi ako makauwi."

Umupo na si Julian sa bakanteng upuan na nasa tabi ni Vicente, pasimpleng ginugulo siya sa kanyang trabaho. "Nasaan na ba 'yung kotse mo? 'Di mo pa rin pinapaayos? Tagal na 'nun bro. In love ka na yata sa MRT ah."

"Excuse me???" Mabilis na singit ni Vicente.

Aktong dumepensa naman si Julian. "Galit agad? I mean, tuwang-tuwa ka na yata magcommute?"

Hindi na lamang siya pinansin ni Vicente, hanggang sa mapagod ito sa pangungulit at lumipat sa ibang mga ka-trabaho. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Dalawang linggo.

Ganito na katagal mula nang huling makita ni Vicente ang binatang may salamin sa MRT.

Kung noong unang linggo na wala ito ay itinatanggi ni Vicente na siya'y nag-aalala, ngayon ay itinatanggi niya namang siya'y nalulungkot.

Walang dahilan upang siya'y malungkot, 'di ba?

Biyernes nang umagang iyon ay dumaan siya sa malapit na coffee shop bago dumiretso sa opisina. Wala siyang gana magtrabaho noong mga nakaraang araw. Nabibiro na rin siya nang mga kasamahan na ilang araw na siyang agit.

"At paano naman ako  _hindi_ maaagit? Subukan mong mag-MRT sa umaga araw-araw, Julian."

"Dahilan mo, Enteng." Biro nito. "Walang pumipilit sa'yo makipagsiksikan sa tren na 'yan. Nasaan na ba' yung kotse mo bro?"

Napasimangot na lamang si Vicente. Bakit ba pinangungunahan siya nang kaibigan niyang 'to? May dahilan siya kung bakit gusto niya mag-commute. Hindi na kailangan malaman nang iba kung ano (o sino) ang rason niya.

" Nakakapagod mag-drive. "

___________

 

Malas yata si Vicente sa araw na ito.

Bukod sa kakulangan sa inspirasyon at makukulit na mga kaibigan , nagkataong tambak pa ang trabaho.

At isa sa mga pinaka-kinaiinisan niyang sariling ugali ay ang hindi siya mapakali hangga't hindi tapos ang lahat ng trabaho.

_A las diez ay dapat nasa Ayala station na ako_.

Ulit-ulit niyang pinaalala sa sarili, habang seryosong nakatuon sa mga gawain.

A las diez, itinakda niyang deadline sa sarili.

A las diez, kung kailan masyado nang gabi upang magtrabaho ngunit masyado pang maaga upang matahimik ang siyudad.

A las diez, pagkapasok niya sa huling tren ng MRT para sa gabing iyon.

Ang mga tanging laman nang MRT sa mga ganitong oras ay ang iilang masisipag (o minalas) mag-Overtime sa trabaho. Tulad niya. Mayroon ding kaunting maayos pa ang hitsura, na marahil ay papasok pa lamang sa trabaho, o 'di kaya' y maggagala sa North.

Maluwag ang tren at maraming bakanteng upuan. Mabilis na pumasok si Vicente sa tren, naghanap nang komportableng mauupuang puesto, at pumikit.

Ayaw nya man aminin, sa totoo lang ay tulog-mantika si Vicente. Madalas hirap gumising o gisingin. Lalo na kung pagod, puyat sa trabaho at maaga pa ang simula ng araw kinabukasan.

Hindi niya rin naman kagawian ang pagtulog sa pampublikong lugar, lalo na sa byahe. Delikado ang Manila, maraming mapagsamantala.

(Siya'y laking Bulakan - at hindi na bago ang mga kwento tungkol sa mga probinsyanong minalas pagkatapak nang Maynila. Sa madaling salita, unang araw nang kanyang pagluwas, ilang taon na rin ang nakakaraan, ay nahablutan siya nang pitaka sa bus)

Kaya't alerto niyang ibinukas ang mga mata nang mapagtantong nakaidlip siya sa MRT.

Dali-daling kinapa ang kanang bulsa ng pantalon para kompirmahing naroon pa ang bagong-biling Huawei (tatlong buwan niya pa lamang nahuhulugan iyon, _Dios mio_ ).

Matapos huminga nang malalim, _ligtas ang P20 ko_ , ay saka niya lamang napansin ang mabigat na nakasandal sa kanyang kaliwa.

Isang babaeng naka-satin na blusa. Mahimbing na mahimbing ang tulog, salamat sa komportable nitong unan (balikat ni Vicente).

_Nakaka-stress_.

Hindi niya magawang sirain ang malalim na tulog at magandang panaginip ng dalaga, kaya't tinanaw niya na lang ang labas.

Nasa bandang Ortigas pa lamang ang tren. Tahimik niyang hinihiling na sana'y hindi sa North Ave ang baba ni ate. Kung hindi ay magtitiis pa siya sa ganitong posisyon nang limang istasyon pa.

 

 

At dahil minamalas nga si Vicente sa araw na ito, nakahinto na sa Quezon Ave ang tren at hindi pa rin nagigising ang dalaga.

"Ate, ate, miss," mahinang tawag niya rito.

Walang epekto.

"Baka ho lumagpas na kayo, ate, gising na."

Walang imik.

Nagsara nang muli ang mga pinto, umandar na muli ang tren.

_Last station, North Avenue station, North Avenue. Siguruhin ang inyong mga personal na gamit lalo na ang Beep card na gagamitin sa paglabas nang istasyon. Salamat sa pagtangkilik sa MRT line 3. Magandang gabi sa inyong lahat._  

 

 

Hindi maganda ang gabi ni Vicente.

Desidido na siyang isa ito sa kanyang mga pinakamalas na gabi.

Nagsisitayuan na ang mga tao at naghahandang lumabas ng tren, pero tulog pa rin ang kanyang katabi. Palihim na nagpapalitan ng ngiti at papigil na tawa, habang nakatingin sa kanya, ang tatlong babaeng naka-uniporme na nakaupo sa kabilang parte ng tren.

Kung sila'y natatawa o kinikilig, siya naman ay labis ang inis.

_Ayoko na. Bahala na._

Hindi na siya nag-isip pa. Paghinto nang tren, tatayo siya agad-agad para mawalan nang sandalan ang dalaga. Sana'y magising ito agad upang makabalanse, dahil kung hindi ay untog sa matigas na upuan ng MRT ang aabutin nito. Ang plano niya naman ay tumakbo papalabas pagkabukas ng mga pinto, dahil baka masisi pa siya sa pagkauntog nito.

 

Pero dahil nga malas siya, ang plano ay nanatiling plano lamang.

 

Paghinto nang tren, bago pa makatayo si Vicente, ay nakita niya ang binatang naka-salamin (na cute, mas matangkad nang kaunti sa kanya, may magandang boses at higit na mas magandang ngiti) na nakasandal sa kabilang pinto ng tren.

 

Nakatingin ito sa direksyon niya, parang tulala.

 

Ilang segundo rin silang nagkatitigan.

 

At dahil matagal niya itong hindi nasilayan, tumitig siya rito na tila gusto niyang iukit sa isipan ang maamong mukha nito. Ang maamong mukha nito na sa ngayon ay may bahid ng puyat at pagod, na hindi niya napapansin noon. Ang salamin nito na hindi pantay ang pagkakalapat sa mga mata, ang mga pisngi na bahagyang ma-rosa, mga matang kumikinang...

 

Mga matang nakatitig rin sa kanyang mga mata.

 

Hindi siya makagalaw.

 

Hindi siya makagalaw.

 

 

 

_______

 

"Anak ng mangga, pano ako makakabalik sa Cubao!?"

Biglang nagising mula sa pagkakatigil si Vicente nang (sa wakas) magising ang babae sa kanyang tabi at agad sumigaw.

Sila na lamang ang natitirang tao sa tren liban sa kakapasok lamang na Guardia, papalapit sa kanila at marahil ay sasabihan na silang lumabas ng istasyon. Wala nang roundtrip dahil sarado na ang MRT.

"Kuya bakit hindi mo ako ginising!?"

Nagmamadaling tumayo na si Vicente at inunat-unat ang kaliwang braso at balikat.

"Mag-bus na lang po kayo pabalik. Mas masarap matulog doon."  
  
  


 

 

Tumakbo siya palabas.

Mabilis ang pagbaba sa hagdan na nakakonekta sa terminal ng mga fx.

Hingal na hingal na hinanap ang binata,

ngunit nakalayo na ito.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rusca, may bakante pa ba sa dorm 'nyo?"

Nasa kalagitnaan ng trabaho sina Joven at Rusca nang magtanong ang binatang may salamin. Ang gawain: magsaliksik tungkol sa mga popular na kainan para sa mga kabataan. Nagtipon na sila ng ilang mga sikat na kainan mula sa isang survey sa website ng kanilang pinagtatrabahuhang magazine, at namili mula sa listahan na iyon kung alin-alin lamang ang pupuntahan.

Maliit ang budget na bigay sa kanila para sa mga ganitong trabaho, kaya't silang mga manunulat na lamang mismo ang pipili kung alin ang mga kainan na bibigyan ng review.

Kumbaga, kung kailangan nila nang sampung pinaka-rekomendadong kainan, pupunta sila sa lima at totoong magsusulat ng review. Sa kalahating lima naman ay magtatanong-tanong na lamang sa mga kakilala o kaya'y magbabasa na lamang sila ng review ng ibang tao at iyon ang gagawing basehan.

Hindi budget ng kompanya ang mag-aadjust.

Kaya minsan ay hindi na masaya si Joven sa trabahong ito.

Siya'y isang manunulat na minsan ay ginagawa ring potograpo. Dalawa ang trabaho ngunit pang-isa lamang ang sweldo.

Pero wala siyang magawa dahil bilang baguhan, hindi pa posible sa kanya ang mamili nang trabaho o artikulong isusulat. Kahit na magsulat siya ukol sa mga paksang gusto niya pag-usapan, walang kasiguraduhan kung ito'y mailalathala sa kanilang magazine.

Sapat naman ang kanyang kinikita, ngunit hindi siya masaya na minsan ay tila walang kabuluhan ang kanyang mga isinusulat.

Ang plano ay mag-iipon lamang siya nang ilang taon na kasanayan sa gantong industriya. Makikipagkilala sa mga kilalang tao sa kanilang larangan, at bubuo nang pakikipagkaibigan sa mga manunulat rin na may kaparehas niyang pag-iisip.

At kapag sapat na ang kanyang bulsa, karanasan, at koneksyon, ay gusto niyang magpokus sa pagsusulat nang mga librong mulat.

Mataas ang kanyang pangarap, ngunit bago ito makamit ay dapat matapos niya muna ang isa pang kinahaharap na problema:

"Parang gusto ko na ring mag-dorm na lang."

Mabilis na napatingin sa kanya ang kasama. Kasalukuyan silang nasa loob ng isang meeting room at tinatapos ang artikulo. Hindi lang siya ang naka-assign sa trabahong ito.

Nasulat niya na ang kabuuan nang artikulo at ineedit nang kanyang kasama ang mga isasamang litrato.

Kunot ang noo, bahagyang napasimangot na sinabi, "Sa tingin ko, hindi mo pa kakayanin mag-isa, Jovenito. Siguro ay 'pag hindi ka na sanggol."

"Rusca, I'm 20."

"Twenty weeks old. Sanggol pa rin."

Itinuturing pa rin siyang parang isang bata sa trabaho. Kahit na sabihing siya ang pinakabata sa buong opisina, at pinakabaguhan, bagong salta sa industriya na kakalabas lamang mula pag-aaral, masyadong OA ang mga ito 'pag dating sa kanya.

" Seryosong tanong iyon, Rusca. Ayaw ko nang tiisin ang MRT araw-araw."

Napataas doon ang kilay ng kanyang katrabaho.

"At si ginoong MRT crush? Akala ko ba'y siya ang bumubuo nang araw-araw mo."

Namula si Joven. Malakas na tinapik sa balikat ang kasama.

"Puwede bang huwag mo siyang tawagin nang ganyan? Hindi ko siya crush. At wala rin akong binanggit kahit kailan na katulad sa mga sinabi mo."

"Wala, Joven, pero iyon ang dating sa akin sa pagkukwento mo araw-araw tuwing magkakasabay kayo sa tren."

Napasimangot si Joven. Totoo ba? Hindi niya sinasadyang maikuwento tungkol dito. Tinuturing niya na halos na kapatid ang mga kasamahan sa trabaho. Marahil nga ay napapasobra siya sa kuwento paminsan-minsan. Baka nahahaluan nang kilig minsan.

_Kilig? Ano namang nakakakilig kung palagi ko siyang nakakasabay at madalas niya akong paunahin nang upo pag may bakanteng upuan sa tren? Nakakakilig ba kung madalas magtagpo ang aming mga kamay dahil kulang-kulang ang handrails sa MRT? Imbis na inis, kilig ba ang nararamdaman ko tuwing siksikan sa loob ng tren at nagkakatabi kaming hindi sadya, at saka ay bahagya siyang lilingon sa akin at ngingiti?_

(Oo, medyo.)

Alam niyang kilala na siya nito sa mukha. Madalas siyang titigan, minsan ay nginingitian pa.

Hindi nga lamang siya makabawi ng tingin o ngiti dahil lubos na nahihiya.

May ka-gwapuhan kasi ito, at oo marahil nga ay madalas maagaw nito ang kanyang tingin.

(Oo na, aamin na siya, kinikilig siya. Minsan.)

Mabilis niyang naalala ang eksenang nakita sa tren noong nakaraang gabi. Ganoon niya rin kabilis binura sa isipan ang crush niya.

"Eh, may kasintahan naman pala siya. Nakasabay ko sila last week, ang sweet nga eh."

Nakunot ang noo ni Rusca, matapos ay nakangisi.

"Hindi mo crush 'di ba? Bakit tunog nagseselos ka?"

"Rusca!" Mas malakas na tapik sa balikat.

"Ow! Joven ikaw namumuro ka nang bata k -"

"Rusca," pabirong gaganti sana si Rusca nang saktong pumasok sa meeting room si Paco, isa sa mga kasamahan nila sa trabaho na naghihintay sa kanilang final output. 

Agad na lumapit si Joven kay Paco at nagtago sa likod nito. Siya naman ngayon ang nakangisi kay Rusca. Palagi niyang maaasahan ang nakatatandang katrabaho na kakampihan siya, maging sa away o simpleng biruan.

Sabi nga nila, malakas siya kay Paco.

Hindi sila nagkakamali.

"Ano na naman ang ginawa mo rito kay Joven, ha? Hindi 'to nananakit nang walang dahilan."

"Masakit na balikat ko, ako pa may kasalanan?" Umarte ito na tila lumuluha.

Napatawa na lamang si Joven.

Kaya hindi niya rin magawang iwan ang trabaho ay dahil masaya ang kanyang mga kasama.

"Tinatanong ko lang kasi si Rusca, Paco, kung may bakante pa sa dorm ninyo. Eh kung ano-anong sinasabi, simple lang naman 'yung tanong ko."

Tinignan siya nito. "Gusto mong mag-dorm?" Sandaling napatigil, mukhang nag-iisip, nakatingin pa rin sa kanya. "Kaya mo ba?"

"Aray, Paco. Ganyan din ang tingin mo sa akin? Bata..." Biro niya.

"Hindi naman. Naniniguro lang, Joven."

"May bakante pa sa pagkakaalam ko, Jovenito." Pagsingit ni Rusca sa dalawa, "Hindi nga lang sa kwarto namin ni Paco, pero parehas na building. Alam ko ay mayroon sa taas namin na bagong-ayos na kwarto. Pang-dalawahan din yata, o gusto mo bang solo?"

"Kahit ano doon," sagot niya. "Babantayan niyo naman ako kung sakaling masamang-loob ang maging roommate ko, 'di ba?"

"Knowing Paco, hindi ka pa nahahawakan nang roommate mo, nabugbog na' yon kahit tignan ka pa lang."

Malakas na tinapik ni Paco ang balikat ni Rusca.


	4. Chapter 4

"'Yung totoo, Enteng."

'Yung totoo? Pagod na si Vicente.

'Yung totoo, isang buwan na halos na hindi niya nakikita sa MRT ang kanyang crush at unti-unti na siyang nawawalan nang pag-asa, kaya't sa mga nagdaang linggo ay wala siyang ginawa kung hindi magpalunod sa trabaho tuwing gabi. At mag-abang sa MRT tuwing umaga. Mabuti at walang kume-kwestiyon kung bakit halos tanghali na ang dating niya palagi sa opisina.

Nagpapagabi na rin sa trabaho, baka sakaling itadhanang magkita silang muli sa pinakahuling tren. Umiiwas na rin siya sa mga katabing tulog.

Isang Biyernes nang gabi, abala si Vicente sa pagbabasa at pag-aayos ng ilang kontrata at mga dokumento na ipadadala sa opisina ng kanilang boss. Maaga sa Lunes ay dapat naipasa niya na ito sa sekretarya ni Aguinaldo upang mapirmahan agad sa araw ding 'yon.

Gamit ang lapis, nagsusulat siya nang ilan pang mga komento sa isang kontrata na puede niya pang baguhin ang pagkakasulat upang bigyang linaw o diin. Hindi niya pinansin ang kakalapit lang na kaibigan at patuloy sa pagguhit ng bilog sa mga parte ng kontrata na malabo o nakakalito ang pagkakasulat.

Naiinis na kinuha ni Julian ang ibang mga dokumento na tapos nang ayusin ni Vicente. Sandali itong binasa, at ibinalik sa mesa. "Pwede na 'to, ah? May pirma na ni Goyong lahat eh."

"Pirma ni Sir Miong ang pinaka-kailangan ko." Sagot niya. "Lahat naman yata nang ibigay ko kay Goyong pinipirmahan niya agad. Lokong yon,  'pag ako napahamak, alam niya bang damay siya dahil sa approval niya?"

"Alam naman nating malaki ang tiwala 'non sa'yo."

Matagal na silang magkakakilala. Sina Gregorio (kilala rin sa ngalang Goyo, Goyong, Manggogoyo) at Julian ay magkapatid na nakilala niya sa kolehiyo. Madalas na nakakatabi niya sa iba't-ibang klase si Goyo, partikular na sa mga GE. Naging matalik na kaibigan, tanungan nang mga takdang aralin o papers (dahil minsanan lamang pumasok sa klase si Goyo), at kasama sa pag-aaral hanggang dis-oras nang gabi sa kung saan-saang kapehan (mas mabilis makaintindi ng mga lektura si Goyo, nililibre niya ito upang turuan siya).

Matapos ang semestreng iyon ay inalok siya ni Goyo na sumali sa kanilang fraternity, kung saan ay miyembro rin si Julian. Doon na nagsimula ang kanilang pagiging magkaibigan. Ilang taon makalipas, isa sa mga pangunahing miyembro ng frat na si Miong ay nakapaglunsad ng isang pribadong kompanya na patuloy pang lumalaki. Ito ang dahilan kung bakit silang tatlo ay magkakatrabaho sa ngayon.

"Anyway, Enteng. Importanteng pumunta ka mamaya, kasi alam mo naman -"

" - Kailangan ninyo nang driver, yeah, okay Julian."

"Gago, 'tol no. Ipapakilala ni Goyong' yung bago nyang girlfriend. Seryoso na raw this time."

Napatawa si Vicente. "Ulol ba 'yang kapatid mo? Akala niya may naniniwala sa panggogoyo niya?"

"Eh, may bagong babae raw ang mokong." Pagkibit-balikat ni Julian. "Malamang, nakagoyo na naman." Tumawa ito. "Pero yes bro pa-drive later ha. Hahaha, thanks."

 

_________

 

Hindi alam ni Vicente kung matatawa o maaawa sa kaibigan.

Ang bagong girlfriend di umano ni Goyo, ay hindi naman pala niya kasintahan kung hindi ay sinusuyo pa lamang.

Si Remedios ay matagal na nilang kakilala, dahil ito palagi ang bartender sa kalapit na bar ng kanilang opisina sa Makati tuwing mabibisita sila. Bukod sa ganda, ay may kagalingan din ito sa paghahalo nang mga inumin at pagpapakitang-gilas sa flair tending. Kahit na maingay at minsa'y magulo ang pinagtatrabahuhang bar, madalas na seryoso at tutok sa trabaho ang dalaga, at hindi namamansin sa mga pasaway na customer.

Hindi niya alam kung ano ang biglang pumasok sa isip (o puso, o ibang parte ng katawan) ni Goyo at tila biglang hinahabol nito ang pagtingin ni Remedios.

"Bro," bulong ni Julian sa kapatid.

Nakapwesto sila sa pang-apatang mesa na pinakamalapit sa bar at malayo sa sayawan. Medyo madilim, ngunit iyon lamang ang parte na maayos kung gusto nilang magkarinigan habang nagku-kwentuhan.

Kolehiyo pa lamang ay nakagawian na nila ang pag-inom nang magkakasama tuwing Biyernes nang gabi. Bihira lamang na sila'y sumali sa mga nagsasayawan dahil madalas napapasaya ang kanilang kwentuhan.

Sa sobrang tagal na nila sa pagiging matalik na magkakaibigan, naikwento na siguro nang isa't-isa ang lahat ng pwede ikwento tungkol sa kani-kanilang buhay. Kaya naman halos linggo-linggo pa rin silang nagkikita-kita upang magkwentuhan pang lalo.

(Ngunit hindi niya pa naikukwento sa magkapatid ang tungkol sa crush niya sa MRT. Hindi pa siya handang ma-tukso tungkol dito, baka hindi niya kayanin.)

Si Goyo, mas madalas na nilalapitan ng kababaihan kaysa siya ang lumalapit. Si Julian, mabilis malasing.

Siya naman ang madalas na tiga-pagmaneho ng dalawang magkapatid pauwi 'pag lasing na sila parehas. 

"Itigil mo na 'yang kakatitig kay Remedios, bro. Wala kang pag-asa 'dyan pre. Talo ka 'dyan bahala ka."

Nakakaasar ang ngiti sa mukha ni Goyo. Mukha siyang batang nakatulala habang nag-iisip kung ano ang gustong makuhang regalo sa pasko. Ang kinaibahan, hindi bata si Goyo at hindi regalo ang iniisip nito,' kundi ay kalandian na naman.

"Mga tumitigil lang ang palaging natatalo, kuya." Sagot nito sabay kuha nang isa pang bote nang beer.

Pang-labing-apat na bote na iyon ng kanyang kaibigang tinamaan. Nakaka-tatlong bote pa lamang si Julian. Siya, isang basong pineapple juice.

Nagkatinginan sina Julian at Vicente.

_Wala na 'to._

_Nahulog na naman._

 

_________

 

Natapos ang gabi na limang beses inalok ni Goyo si Remedios na makipag-date. Apat na beses siyang tinanggihan nang dalaga, at sa ika-lima ay inirapan na lamang.

Lumabas sila sa bar na lasing na lasing si Goyo, masaya dahil "Kita mo na ha.... Kuya.......  Hindi siya humindi 'dibaa.."

Tawa lamang ng tawa si Julian. Marahil natatawa ito sa kapalpakan ni Goyo na mahuli ang interes ni Remedios, o' di kaya'y sadyang lasing na lasing na rin ito.

Napaayos na ni Vicente ang kanyang kotse. Ginagamit niya lamang ito kapag masyado siyang pagod para makipagsapalaran sa pagsakay (at pag-asa na makita ang hinahanap) sa MRT.

Malapit lang ang condo ni Julian at pamilyar na siya sa lugar na iyon kaya't inuna niya itong ihatid. Dati ay silang magkapatid ang naninirahan sa iisang condo, pero ilang linggo lamang ang nakaraan ay lumipat si Goyo sa isang dorm na mas malayo nang kaunti. Gusto niya raw maging independent sa kanyang kuya.

"Goyo," tinapik-tapik niya ang kaibigang nakahiga sa backseat. Nasa tapat na nang naturang dormitory ang kanyang kotse, pero hindi siya sigurado dahil hindi na malinaw ang pagkakasabi nang kaibigan sa address. Nang medyo gising na ito, "hindi ko pa napupuntahan 'tong nilipatan mo. Sigurado kang dito talaga?"

Madilim ang parte na iyon ng Guadalupe. Malapit-lapit sa bukanang pa-EDSA, ngunit hindi inaabutan nang mga ilaw mula sa 24/7 na mga establishment at motels. Alas dos na nang umaga ngunit maingay pa rin dahil abot doon ang lakas nang pag-busina ng nagpapaunahang mga bus.

Hindi siya makapaniwalang dito napiling tumira ni Goyo. Sa tagal nang pagkakakilala niya rito, alam niyang maarte ang kaibigan, at mayroon sigurong ibang dahilan ang pagtuloy niya sa isang luma, maliit, at maruming dorm tulad nito.

Bumangon si Goyo sa pagkakahiga at nagpunas nang mukha gamit ang suot din niyang damit. Inayos muna ang buhok bago tapikin sa balikat si Vicente.

"Oo, okay dito. Cute ang roommate ko. Salamat, Enteng."

Binuksan nito ang pinto ng sasakyan. Hindi pa nakakalabas ay nadapa na agad ito at nabangga sa pintong binuksan.

Napangiwi si Vicente at dali-daling lumabas ng kotse. "Goyo, huy, kakapa-ayos ko lang niyan."

Inalalayan niya ang kaibigan na iika-ika ang paglalakad papasok sa dorm.

Walang elevator ang limang-palapag na dormitoryo, kaya halos hatakin niya ang kaibigan sa pag-akyat nang hagdan patungo sa kwarto nito.

_("Tangina, walang elevator tapos 5th floor pinili mo? Nag-iisip ka ba?"_

_"Hnn........ Ackshalii........ Sha lung nassaaa isip koo")_

Nang makarating ( _sa wakas, siguro'y bente minutos ang naubos nila sa pag-akyat lang_ ) sa pinto ng kwarto ni Goyo ay kumawala ito sa alalay niya at maingay na kumatok-katok sa pinto, sumisigaw:

"Jovennnn!!! Joven bebe ko buksan mo pintoooo!! Uwi na 'kooo"

"Tangina, Goyo huy dis-oras na nang gabi -"

Bumukas ang pinto.

"Goyo, please, nakakahiya, tulog na yata sila Paco sa kabila, please, _shhhh_."

Agad na bumagsak si Goyo paharap nang bumukas ang pintong sinandalan.

"Shit, I'm sorry. Ganyan talaga 'yan." Mabilis na sabi ni Vicente habang lumuluhod upang alalayan patayo ang kaibigan.

Nagkataong parehas ang naisip ni Joven na lumuhod din upang maalalayan si Goyo. Nang magpantay ang tingin, natigilan si Vicente, napatitig sa kaharap, bukas ang bibig.


	5. Chapter 5

Biruin mo nga naman.

Noong mga nakaraang linggo ay paminsan-minsan na lamang makita ni Vicente ang _crush_ sa MRT.

Ngayon ay nakaupo siya sa gitna ng maliit na sala sa loob ng dorm nang nasabing crush. Tulala, bahagyang bukas pa rin ang bibig.

_Tangina mo, Goyo..._

Hindi niya alam kung bakit, pero bigla niya lang gustong murahin ang kaibigan.

"Uhm, Vicente?"

Mala-anghel ang boses na narinig ni Vicente na tumatawag sa kanya.

Hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala sa mga pangyayari.

Matapos maipuwesto ang bagsak at lasing na lasing na si Goyo sa kanyang kwarto ay nakapag-usap din ang dalawa.

_("Vicente Enriquez, taga-Bulakan, nakatira ngayon sa QC pero nagtatrabaho sa Ayala, dog person, may NBI clearance, pinalaking maayos ng mga magulang... "_

_Nahinto siya sa kanyang introduksyon nang napa-hagikhik na kausap, nakatakip ang kanang kamay sa bibig habang tumatawa nang mahina._

_Shet._

_Kung crush lang niya ito noon, parang lumalalim pang lalo ang nararamdaman niya para rito._

_Crush lang ba kung gusto niyang malaman ang pakiramdam, kung mabibigyan man siya nang pagkakataon sa buhay na ito, pakiramdam nang pagsalbahe sa mga natural na mapupulang labi nito?_

_(Pagsalbahe sa mga labi??? Kailan ka pa naging mas bastos kaysa kay Julian, Gago.)_

_"Joven, bagong lipat lang dito, cat person. Ikaw 'yung madalas kong nakakasabay sa MRT, 'di ba?")_

"Vicente," Ulit na tawag ni Joven mula sa kusina. "Gusto mo ba nang maiinom?"

Alak.

Gusto ni Vicente nang alak.

Baka naman kasi hindi niya namalayang nakainom pala siya doon sa bar at sa kasalukuyang nananaginip dahil sa pagkalasing.

Baka kailangan niya pa nang mas maraming alak.

"Okay lang, Joven. Paalis na rin ako, hinatid ko lang si Goyo."

Lumabas si Joven mula sa kusina, may hawak na dalawang _sachet_ ng Kopiko Blanca, itinaas ito at nakanguso. "Ayaw mo magkape?"

Kung hibang siguro si Vicente ay maiisip niyang nakanguso si Joven dahil nagtatampo itong inaayawan niya ang alok na kape. (Ayaw niya masyadong isipin ang cute na expression nito sa mukha, at ang nakanguso nitong mga labi na kanina niya pa iniisip. Hindi niya ugali ang manakit nang tao pero ang mga labi niya, kayang maging bayolente sa labi ng ibang tao 'kung gustuhin niya.)

Ang kaso ay hindi umiinom nang instant coffee si Vicente.

Lalo na ang matatamis na instant coffee.

"Ah... Sige, Joven. Kahit isang tasang kape lang bago ako mag-drive ulit."

Malaking ngiti ang isinagot sa kanya ni Joven bago ito bumalik sa kusina.

Hibang nga si Vicente.

 

_________________

 

At dahil nga hibang, napapadalas nang lalo ang pagkatulala ni Vicente mula pagkagising, sa byahe, sa opisina, at habang kumakain.

" Lintik, anong nangyari dito sa kaibigan mo?"

Isang linggo na ang dumaan.

Isang linggo na siyang tulala at hindi makapag-pokus nang atensyon.

Nasa isip pa rin niya si Joven.

Joven.

Napangiti siya. Kay tagal niyang hinangaan at ginustong malaman ang pangalan nang binatang nakasalamin na nakakasabay niya lamang noon sa MRT.

"Tulala tapos biglang ngingiti. Baliw na 'yan, kuya."

Nasa kalagitnaan sila nang pananghalian. Sa isang sulok ng office pantry ang paborito nilang mesa, malapit sa TV na nakabukas lamang tuwing tanghali para walang tumambay doon nang matagal, balik trabaho agad pagka-kain. Strikto pagdating sa trabaho ang boss na si Sir Miong. 

" Huy, Enteng! "

" O-oh? Anong meron?"

_("Mama mo anong meron" natatawang bulong ni Goyo)_

"Ayos ka lang? Bakit parang ang dami mong iniisip?"

"Ha? Wala, isa lang iniisip ko."

Napangisi si Goyo, at napatingin naman si Julian sa kapatid.

"May hindi ba 'ko nalalaman?"

"Nako, kuya, tanungin mo 'yang si Enteng anong ginawa last week sa dorm. Remember, hinatid nya ko because nakainom ako nang kaunti."

"'Tol, yes, I remember. You were dead-drunk. Sinong niloko mo sa ' _nakainom nang kaunti'_."

"Ugh," nawala sa pagkatulala si Vicente. Bigla siyang nainis, sabay ay tumayo na. "Babalik na ako sa trabaho, I don't want to hear any more of this from you, Goyo."

"Ang pikon naman, Enteng." pahabol na sabi ni Goyo bago pa makalayo si Vicente. "Next time kasi kung makikitulog ka sa dorm, maluwag naman dun sa kwarto. 'Wag mo gawing unan 'yung balikat ni bebe ko."

Muntik nang tamaan sa leeg si Goyo nang lumilipad na tinidor.

 

_____________

 

Baliw na nga sigurong tuluyan si Vicente.

Maglilimang minuto na siyang nakatayo sa harap ng pintuan ng dorm nina Goyo at Joven, nag-iisip at nakikipagtalo sa sarili kung kakatok o sisibat.

May bitbit siyang maliit na cake, sakto para sa dalawa, sa flavor na tsokolate. Naghanap lang ang dila niya nang cake bigla, hindi niya alam kung bakit at wala siyang ibang intensyon sa pagdadala nang cake sa lugar na ito. Wala talaga.

Bigla niya lang naisipang bumili ng cake. Bigla niya lang din naisipang bisitahin ang matalik na kaibigang si Goyo. Walang ibang dahilan.

(Alam niyang hindi mahilig sa tsokolate ang kaibigan.)

Saktong nakatalikod si Vicente sa direksyon ng pinto nang marining niyang bumukas ito. Nataranta siya at muntik nang mabitawan ang dalang cake. Nahihiya, dahan-dahan niyang inikot ang paningin upang masilip ang nagbukas nang pintuan.

_Nakakahiya, nakakahiya, sana hindi si Joven, pero gusto ko rin siyang makita ngayon din, pero nakakahiya._

Nakangisi habang nakataas-kilay sa malinis (at maangas, sa mayabang na kahulugan ng salitang iyon) na mukha ni Goyo ang unang-una niyang nakita.

_Tangina ka talaga, Goyo..._

"Anong ginagawa mo diyan, Enteng?" Tanong ni Goyo, nagpipigil nang tawa, malamang ay alam kung ano ang pakay ni Vicente.

Tumayo nang maayos si Vicente at humarap sa kaibigang nang-aalaska.

"Wala, nagbebenta nang cake, baka gusto mo?" Sarkastikong sagot niya.

"Hindi ako kumakain niyan. Pero may kilala akong mahilig sa chocolate cake, gusto mo tawagin ko?"

Kung gaanong lumaki ang ngisi ni Goyo ay ganoon din ang laki ng pagkakainis niya rito.

"Nasaan ba siya? Nabi-buwisit na ako sa mukha mo."

"Sinong hinahanap mo? Akala ko nagbebenta ka lang ng cake?"

"Kapag hindi ka pa tumahimik, itong cake na 'to mapupunta diretso sa mukha mo -"

"Uy, 'wag! Sayang naman,"

Boses ni Joven iyon, galing sa likuran ni Vicente.

Mukhang kararating lamang nito mula sa trabaho, dala-dala pa rin ang mga mabibigat na bag na nakita niya na noon tuwing nagkakasabay sila sa MRT.

Mabilis na iniabot ni Vicente ang hawak na cake sa kaibigan at dali-daling tinulungan si Joven sa kanyang mga bitbit.

Sinuklian siya nito nang ngiti. "Salamat, Vicente. Sinong may birthday?"

_'Pag may cake may birthday kaagad? Bakit ang cute mo?_

"W-wala, nadaanan ko lang, napabili lang bigla."

"Ah, ganoon ba." Mabilis din nawala ang ngiti sa mga labi nito. "'Di ba may girlfriend ka? Ibigay mo na lang sa kanya..."

Napatawa nang malakas si Goyo.


	6. Chapter 6

"Parang masyado ata malaki, Paco..?"

"Kaya 'yan, Joven. Tignan mo..."

"Uh... Hindi ko kaya..."

"Ganito, oh, gagalawin ko na ah..."

Malalim na ang gabi ngunit nasa opisina pa sina Paco at Joven. Matagal nang nagsi-alisan ang mga katrabaho nila ngunit hindi pa rin tapos ang dalawa sa ginagawang trabaho. Dagdag pa ay nagpapaturo na rin si Joven sa kasama kung paano ang...

"Paco, hindi talaga kasya..."

"Lakihan mo pa kaya ang buka..?"

"Hanggang dito na lang ang kaya..."

Natahimik at napag-isip si Paco. Tinitigan ang nasa harap niya.

Working draft ito para sa center spread nang kanilang magazine issue para sa susunod na buwan. Si Joven ang nagsulat nang artikulo doon, isang interbyu sa sikat na tambalan sa kasalukuyan at ang kanilang pelikula na ipapalabas na sa susunod na linggo. Tinuturo ni Paco kay Joven kung paano papagandahin pa ang pagkakaayos ng mga pahina, kung gaano kalaki o saan ilalagay ang larawan nang mga tampok na artista, at ang istilong gagamitin sa mismong itsura ng artikulo.

"Sige, puede na rin 'yan. Ang importante kita agad  'yung picture na 'yang sweet sila."

Ang nasa larawan ay ang bidang loveteam sa pelikula. Nakaupo sa iisang upuan ang lalaki, at ang babae naman ay nakaupo sa isa sa mga hita nito. Magkatinginan sila habang tumatawa.

Napatitig si Joven sa ginagawang pahina. Partikular na sa artistang lalaki.

_May pagkakahawig itong si Carlo Aquino kay Vicente, ano..._

Namula siya bigla. Tama bang isipin niya 'yon tungkol sa kaibigan ng roommate niya?

_Bakit, may mali ba sa pagiging ka-hawig ni Carlo Aquino?_ Sagot nang kabilang parte nang kanyang utak.

_Eh, sobrang guapo kasi 'nun..._

(So, parang si Vicente nga?) 

"Joven? Puede na 'yan. Save mo na tapos sabay na tayong umuwi. Almost 12 na pala."

Mabilis na napa-shutdown nang laptop si Joven.

Hindi niya matandaan kung na-save nga ang gawa.   
  


 

Isang tricycle na lang ang kailangan niyang ibyahe upang makarating sa dorm. Hindi tulad nang dati na kailangan niya pang mag-MRT, tapos ay mag-tricycle ulit. Laking tulong sa kanya na nakahanap siyang agad nang malilipatan.

Pero hindi rin maaalis sa kanya na ma-miss ang araw-araw na pakikipagsiksikan sa tren, pati na rin 'yung pakiramdam na may inaabangan habang nasa commute.

_Inaabangang tren, inaabangang MRT crush, same thing._

Hindi niya na kailangan sumakay nang tren ngayon upang makarating sa trabaho. Hulog marahil nang langit na hindi niya na rin kailangan sumakay nang tren para makita ang crush.

Kailangan niya nga lamang hindi ipa-halata na tuwing bumibisita si Vicente sa kanilang dorm na natutuwa at masigla siya. Madalas man itong bumisita, pumupunta ito upang dalawin si Goyo, hindi siya.

( _"Ah, ganoon ba." Hindi maitago ni Joven ang pagka-dismaya. Ano bang inaasahan niya, gusto rin siya nang crush niya? Malabo 'yata. "' Di ba may girlfriend ka? Ibigay mo na lang sa kanya..."_

_Tinawanan siya nang malakas ni Goyo._

_Namula si Vicente, habang sinisipa ang tumatawang kaibigan._

_Matapos ang halakhak ay nagpunas nang mga nangilid na luha si Goyo mula sa pagtawa._

_"Paano magkaka-girlfriend 'yan, eh he's gay."_

_"Tangina, bro."_

_"Ano? Kailan pa naging secret?"_

_"Never, pero -"_

_Hindi na narinig pa ni Joven ang pinagtatalunan nang dalawang magkaibigan._

_Walang girlfriend si Vicente._

_Hindi namalayan ni Joven na lumuwag nang bahagya ang kanyang paghinga nang marinig ang paglilinaw ni Goyo_.)

Pagdating sa tinutuluyang dormitoryo ay inaya siya ni Paco upang doon na maghapunan sa kanilang dorm ni Rusca. Hindi na tumanggi si Joven, dahil ay gutom na at tanghalian pa ang huli niyang matinong kain.

Masarap din magluto si Paco, at masaya kasama sa hapag-kainan sina Paco at Rusca. 

"Joven, kumusta? Tagal mong hindi nadadalaw dito ah."

"Nasa itaas na palapag lang naman ang lugar ko, Rusca..."

"Oh tapos? Miss ka na namin, lalo na 'to si Paco."

"Pero magkaka-team din tayo sa trabaho..?"

Inihain ni Paco ang ulam na adobong manok. Nailuto na ito noong umaga at ininit na lamang, dahil nga kakauwi niya lang. Kahit naunang umuwi si Rusca mula sa trabaho, hindi niya naman ito pinagkakatiwalaan sa kusina.

" Kung anu-ano na lang ang sinasabi niyang si Rusca. Mabuti pa ay 'wag mo na lang pakinggan."

Naunang sumandok nang kanin na nasa gitna ng mesa si Rusca, at dali-daling naglagay nang manok sa sariling plato habang nagsasalita. "Nako, kunwari pa  'tong si Paco na hindi _gets_ 'yung sinasabi ko."

"Anyway," Pagbago nito sa paksa ng usapan. "Ano, Jovenito? Yung roommate mo, may ginawa na bang masama sa'yo? Unang kita ko pa lang 'dun hitsurang mangloloko na eh."

Napangiti si Joven kay Rusca. Naalalang noong lumipat siya sa dorm, unang araw pa lang na magkita ang kanyang mga ka-trabaho at si Goyo ay muntik nang magkagulo. Nayayabangan si Rusca rito,  at hindi rin natutuwa si Paco sa pagiging _stereotypical fuckboi_ nito.

Si Goyo naman, mahilig asarin ang dalawa, lalo na si Rusca.

"Okay naman siya. 'Wag ninyo na lang masyado patulan, tuwang-tuwa siya  'pag naiinis kayo. Also, 'yung kaibigan niyang si Vicente..."

"' Yung crush mo sa MRT, siya ba 'yun?"

Namula ang mga pisngi ni Joven. Nalimutan niyang naikuwento niya na nga pala ito kay Rusca. Hindi niya napigilan ang sarili na mai-share agad sa kaibigan nang makilala ang pagkatao nang lalaking dati-rati ay sinusundan niya lamang nang tingin sa tren.

Si Paco, sa kabilang banda, ay walang ideya na mayroon siyang ' _MRT crush_ ' o kung sino si Vicente.

"Vicente? Sino 'yan? Kaibigan ni Goyo? Nako, mag-iingat ka, Joven."

"Uhm, mabait siya, I think. So far. Madalas siyang bumibisita sa dorm -"

"Madalas nasa kwarto mo!? Joven, kilala mo ba talaga  'yang loko na 'yan -"

"Madalas sa _Dorm_ , hindi specifically sa kwarto ko, Oh my God..."

Minsan ay hindi alam ni Joven kung tinuturing siyang kaibigan ni Paco o tinuturing na anak.

Ngumunguya, mabilis na sumabat si Rusca. "Ewan ko ha, Jovenito. Kung saan ka masaya, bahala ka. Pero kung konektado siya kay Goyo, nako talaga..."

"Crush lang naman, eh!!" 

 

_______________

 

 

Matapos makapaghapunan, sinamahan ni Paco si Joven paakyat sa kanyang dorm.

"Para lang sigurado." Pagdadahilan nito.

Sigurado kung ano o saan, hindi alam ni Joven.

Pagbukas ni Joven sa pinto ay unang-una niyang nakita ang likod ng ulo ni Vicente. Nakaupo ito sa sofa na nakatalikod sa bandang pintuan, kumportable ang puesto at nasa gitna nang pag-inom sa hawak na bote ng alak. Sa tabi nito ay si Julian, kapatid ni Goyo, na tumatawa sa pinapanood nilang TV show.

Madalas ay dito sa dorm nagtitipon ang tatlong magkakaibigan. Hindi niya alam kung bakit.

Ang sigurado lamang siya ay si Goyo malamang ang palaging dahilan nang pagpunta ni Vicente sa dorm.

Gay si Vicente, 'di ba? At palagi niyang binibisita sa dorm si Goyo, kasama man si Julian o hindi. Hindi kaya... Si Vicente at si Goyo ay....?

"Uy, Joven, bebe ko! Nandiyan ka na pala."

Bati ni Goyo na biglang sumulpot mula sa kusina, may hawak na ilang bote pa nang alak.

Sigurado si Joven na dinagdag nito ang mga salitang ' _bebe ko_ ' para asarin si Paco na kasama niya. Hindi talaga nagkakasundo ang dalawa.

Mabilis ding napalingon sina Vicente at Julian sa bandang pinto. Kinawayan siya ni Julian, at nginitian naman ni Vicente.

"Tara, inom?" Pag-aaya ni Goyo. 

"Pagod si Joven." Sabat naman ni Paco. "Hinaan ninyo ang TV at matutulog na siya."

Napatingin si Joven kay Paco. Malalim at tila galit ang boses nito.

Ilang segundo silang nagkatinginan. Ginulong bahagya ni Paco ang kanyang buhok, at saka ay nagpaalam. "Tulog na, ha? Tawagan mo agad ako kung may mang-istorbo pa sa'yo rito."

Tumango na lamang siya at hinintay na mawala sa paningin ang kaibigan bago pumasok at isara ang pinto.

Hindi niya alam na hindi naalis sa kanilang dalawa ang paningin ni Vicente, kahit isang saglit.


	7. Chapter 7

Hindi maganda ang pakiramdam ni Vicente sa nawitnasan.

Hindi nakakatakot ang palabas sa nakabukas na TV, tumatawa-tawa pa nga si Julian na nasa tabi niya. Hindi rin siya nilalamig, o nahihilo, o nalalasing. Oo, nakailang bote na siya nang beer, pero mas matindi pa kaysa pagkahilo, pagkatakot, o pagkalasing ang nararamdaman niya.

Kunot ang noo, mabilis niyang inubos ang laman ng hawak na bote upang makakuhang muli nang isa pa. Kakabalik lang ni Goyo na kumuha pa nang ilang boteng beer at ipinuesto ang mga ito sa gitna nilang tatlo.

Lunok,

lunok,

lunok.

Patuloy lang si Vicente sa paglunok at pagtungga.

Lunok,

na may kasamang paghiling na sana ay kasing-dali lamang nang paglunok nang alak ang paglunok, paglimot, pagtago sa mga namumuong damdamin na hindi nararapat.

"Anong nangyari, bro?" Tinapik siya ni Goyo na kakaupo lang sa bakanteng upuan sa tabi niya. Napapagitnaan siya ngayon nang titig ng magkapatid na del Pilar, parehas nababahala. "Ang sama nang mukha mo."

"Gago," sagot niya, itinaboy ang kamay na ginamit ni Goyo pangtapik sa kanyang balikat. "Lamang ka lang nang kalahating paligo."

Napatingin si Goyo sa kapatid. Nakataas ang mga kilay nito, tila interesado sa takbo nang mga pangyayari. Dinepensahan niya ang sarili sa kaibigan, "Dude, I mean, mukha kang galit, or something."

"Baby bro, diretsuhin mo na." Pagsingit ni Julian bago pa makasagot si Vicente. Inakbayan niya ito, malaki ang ngisi sa mukha nang bumulong, "Mukhang may nagseselos..."

Naiinis, padabog na tinanggal ni Vicente ang nakaakbay na braso sa kanya. "Walang nagseselos."

 _Siya_?

Hindi nagseselos ang isang Vicente Enriquez.

Lalong hindi nagseselos ang isang Vicente Enriquez nang wala namang ikaka-selos, o pagseselosan (, o karapatan magselos).

"Oh," imik ni Goyo. "Oh... 'Yung naghatid dito kay Joven, siya ba? That's Paco, workmate niya."

 _Hindi ko tinatanong_ , gustong isagot ni Vicente.

"Also he lives below... Anong floor nga ulit, ah whatever. Basta dito rin siya nakatira."

 _Hindi ko rin 'yan tinatanong_.

Ang gustong malaman ni Vicente ay kung bakit tila iba ang pagtingin nitong Paco na ito kay Joven, at ganoon rin si Joven para kay Paco.

Magkatrabaho?

Ngunit sa ilang segundo lang nang pagmamasid ay naunawaang agad ni Vicente na may malaking paghanga at tiwala si Joven kay Paco.

Lalo namang hindi nalampasan nang kanyang paningin kung gaanong talas ang pagmamatang nananakot na ibinigay sa kanya ni Paco. Pati na rin kung paanong biglang lambot ang mata nito kapag diretsong kinakausap si Joven. O ang walang patubilin na mahinahong paggulo nito sa buhok ni Joven, paghawak sa braso, sinserong ngiti.

Hindi na gusto pang isipin ni Vicente na higit pang mas matangkad si Paco kay Joven. Kung may isang bagay na aminado si Vicente na kinaiinggitan niyang palagi sa ibang tao, _height_ 'yun. 

_Bagay sila._

_Hindi naman sa may pakielam ako, o karapatan, o pagkadismaya._

_Hindi talaga._

Kumuha nang isa pang bote nang beer si Vicente.

Patuloy lang sa paglunok at pagtungga.

 

____________

 

 

Tunog nang malakas na "Ow!" mula sa kusina ang gumising kay Vicente mula sa malalim na pagkakatulog.

Malalim, ngunit hindi kumportable.

Masakit na balikat, naninigas na mga binti, at nanlalamig na likuran ang sumalubong sa ulirat ni Vicente pagkabangon mula sa sahig sa sala ng dorm ni Goyo. Mayroong unan at nakalatag na malinis na kumot, ngunit tila hindi nakatulong ang mga iyon sa sakit nang katawang nararamdaman niya sa ngayon.

Mabilis niyang kinuha ang cellphone na nasa tabi at tinignan ang oras. Sabado, _a las diez_ nang umaga.

Hindi namalayan ni Vicente na nakatulog pala siyang agad matapos maglasing, at ngayo'y inabot na nang magtatanghali sa paggising.

Tumayo siya at naglakad papuntang kusina. Wala sina Goyo at Julian sa sala, kaya't nasa kusina siguro ang dalawa kung saan galing ang malakas na ingay na gumising sa kanya.

Makarating doon ay si Joven lang ang kanyang nakita, hawak-hawak nang kanang kamay nito ang kaliwa.

Teka, may dugo?

"Joven," bahagyang napatalon sa sindak si Joven nang marinig ang boses ni Vicente. Lumingon siya sa bagong-gising.

Magaspang pa ang boses, papikit-pikit ang mga mata, at magulo ang buhok ni Vicente.

Papalapit si Vicente sa isa pang binata, nakatuon ang atensyon sa dugong tumutulo mula sa hintuturo nito. "Linisin natin agad 'yan."

"H-ha, eh?"

Nang makalapit kay Joven, itinaas ni Vicente ang kamay nitong nasugatan upang matignan nang maigi. "Itong sugat mo, linisin na natin. Hindi tumitigil ang dugo."

"Uh, hiwa lang naman, Vicente. Maliit lang..."

"Kahit na ba." Ibinaling ni Vicente ang tingin mula sa nagdudugong daliri papunta sa mukha nang kausap.

Wow.

Namumulang bahagya ang mga pisngi ni Joven, hindi makaganti nang tingin kay Vicente.

Noon lamang napagtanto ni Vicente na napatagal ang paghawak niya sa kamay ni Joven. Ngunit hindi niya pa rin ito binitawan.

"Linisin mo na, Joven. Ako nang magtutuloy dito sa hinihiwa mo. Para saan ba ito, tinola?"

"Nako, Vicente. Para sa'yo dapat 'yan eh, dahil siguradong gutom ka." Sagot ni Joven, nakapanguso. "Hayaan mo nang ako ang magluto, kaso uhm... Vicente..."

"Oh? Bakit?"

Nginitian siya ni Joven, namumula pa rin ang mga pisngi.

"' Yung kamay ko... Hawak mo pa rin..."

 

____________

 

Dahil walang dalang kotse at tila iniwan nang magkapatid na del Pilar sa dorm na si Joven lang ang kasama, nagpasya si Vicente na doon na rin makiligo at nakihiram nang damit kay Goyo.

Hindi naman na iyon bago sa kanilang magkakaibigan. Sanay ang tatlong magkakabarkada na maghiraman nang gamit at makiligo sa bahay nang isa't-isa mula pa kolehiyo. Ang nalimutan isipin ni Vicente ay, maaaring hindi sanay sa ganoon si Joven.

( _Katatapos lang maligo ni Vicente. Lumabas siya mula sa banyo na suot lang ay ang shorts na nakakalat sa kwarto ni Goyo. Mukha namang malinis ito kaya't hindi na siya nag-inarte._

_Pabalik siya sa kwarto ni Goyo nang makasalubong si Joven, na tila papunta naman sa banyo upang maligo rin dahil sa hawak nitong towel at mga damit._

_Hindi ikinakahiya ni Vicente ang kanyang katawan. Kaya't nang mapansin niyang napatigil saglit si Joven nang makita siya, hindi niya napigilan ang pagngisi sa direksyon nito. Agad namang umiwas nang tingin si Joven at bumilis ang lakad papuntang banyo_.)

Sabay nananghalian sina Vicente at Joven. Presko dahil tapos na silang maligo parehas (hindi magkasabay, para lang malinaw). May suot na rin na T-shirt si Vicente, galing din sa mga nakakalat na damit sa kwarto ni Goyo. 

"Sorry, Vicente. Actually, hindi ako magaling magluto. Kailan lang ako nagsimulang mag-aral."

"Teka lang, Joven. Hayaan mong ako na ang humusga."

Sumandok nang kanin si Vicente. Sunod ay sabaw, tapos ay ang mga sahog. Inunang tikman ang sabaw ng tinola, sumunod ay isinabay ang manok sa kanin.

Walang lasa ang tinola ni Joven.

Hindi niya alam kung paano iyon sasabihin na hindi ito masasaktan.

"Paano ka naman nag-aaral magluto?"

"Tinuturuan ako ni Goyo tuwing nagkakasabay kaming maaga ang uwi galing trabaho."

"Ah! Kaya naman pala."

"Kaya naman pala ano?"

"Wala, kaya pala akala ko'y parang natikman ko na ang ganitong lasa dati." Pagsisinungaling niya. Hindi niya pa kailanman natitikman ang ganoong lasa dahil wala namang lasa. Hindi naman madalas magluto ang kaibigan niya, siguro ay nagmagaling o pumorma lamang ito kay Joven kaya nagkukunwaring marunong magturo sa pagluluto.

"Sa akin ka na lang," _Ubo_. Nasamid si Vicente bigla. "I mean, s-sa akin ka na lang magpaturo magluto, sa susunod."

 

___________

 

Natapos magtanghalian ang dalawa at hindi pa rin nakakabalik ang magkapatid. Patuloy na tinatawagan ni Vicente ang mga ito ngunit walang sumasagot. _Seen_ lang din nilang parehas ang mga chat niya sa kanilang _Group Chat_.

"Vicente," Pagtawag sa kanya ni Joven. Naghuhugas siya nang kanilang pinagkainan samantalang si Joven naman ay nagtatrabaho sa mesa.

Iniiwasan ni Vicente na kiligin sa kanilang sitwasyon.

"Ano 'yon, Joven?"

"Hindi naman sa wala akong tiwala sa'yo, pero hindi kita kayang iwan mag-isa..." Napalunok si Vicente. "Ah, d-dito sa dorm. May pupuntahan pa kasi ako sa QC maya-maya..." Pagdagdag ni Joven. 

"Oh? Eh, sa QC din ako papunta, pauwi."

 _Tanga ka talaga, Enteng. Entenge. Malamang ay alam niya 'yon, palagi nga kayo nagkakasalubong sa North Ave Station,' di ba?_ Pagsita niya sa sarili _._

_Kung may dala lang akong kotse, sayang, maisasakay ko sana si Joven._

" Kung magsabay na kaya tayo nang alis? Walking distance lang dito ang Guadalupe station."

 _Puta_ , sa pag-iisip ni Vicente. _MRT na naman._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maraming salamat at nagka-interes ka sa munting fic na ito, sapat na umabot ka sa huling kabanata. Kung matapos mo ito at nais akong makausap, ako'y nasa twitter lamang: @alaalarawan

Sabado, ganap na _a las dos_ nang hapon.

Istasyon ng MRT sa Guadalupe, EDSA Northbound.

Maaraw, mainit.

Labinlimang minuto nang nakapila ngunit wala pa rin ni isang tren ang dumarating.

Hindi gaanong matao ang MRT tuwing ganitong araw na karamihan ay walang pasok sa paaralan o opisina, at natapat pang hindi rush hour.

"Saan ka nga pala ulit papunta?" Tanong ni Vicente sa kasama.

Sa totoo lang, ayaw na sana ni Vicente na maranasan pa ang pag-commute, lalo na sa MRT. Minalas lamang na hindi niya dala ang kotse dahil akala niya ay ihahatid siyang pauwi ni Goyo o Julian.

Pero dahil gago ang mga kaibigan niya, narito siya ngayon.

Ayos lang din naman pala paminsan-minsan.

Depende sa kasama.

"Sa north, doon sa bahay namin. May mga naiwan lang akong ilang gamit para sa trabaho."

"Ah, so sa QC ka talaga nakatira? Kaya madalas kitang makasabay sa MRT dati?"

"Oo. Pero ayos na rin ngayong nasa dorm ako. Natututo akong mapag-isa, paunti-unti." Tumingin si Joven sa direksyon kung saan manggagaling ang tren. Wala pa ring kahit anong senyales nang paparating na bagon. "Ikaw ba, Vicente? Wala kang plano lumipat?"

Wala, noon. Hindi maipaliwanag ni Vicente pero parang bigla na lamang na bukas na siya sa ideyang lumipat malapit sa trabaho. Dati ay ayaw niyang talaga dahil sa nasasayangan sa mahal na apartment sa QC. Kaunti na lang ay mababayaran niya nang buo ang property na iyon.

"Pag-iisipan ko." Sagot niya, nakangiti kay Joven. "Kung papayag siguro si Goyo na agawin ko ang roommate---"

Nabaon sa malakas na tunog nang paparating na tren ang dagdag niya sa sagot. Mabuti na lang.

"S-sorry? May sinabi ka pa, Vicente?"

"Wala, ang sabi ko pumasok na tayo sa tren kahit medyo puno na."  


 

 

Hindi alam ni Vicente kung paano ba ang tamang gawin para pa-simpleng masabi kay Joven na gusto niya ito. Hindi niya rin naman kasi masabi kung ano nga ba ang gusto niyang mangyari.

May gusto siya kay Joven.

At pagkatapos, ano?

Kung tutuusin, sandali pa lamang silang nagkakakilala. Masyado pang mababaw ang pagkakakilala niya rito, at ganoon din ito sa kanya.

 

 

(" _Wala namang masama sa pagsubok, Enteng_ ," ika ni Goyo isang beses sa nakaraan. Naisip niya lang bigla.

Hindi niya maalala kung kailan iyon, pero ang naaalala niya ay ang tanong niya sa kaibigan. " _Bakit ba kung sinu-sino na lang ang nilalandi mong hayup ka_?"

Lasing sila noon, malamang ay undergrad days pa nila o 'di kaya' y nasa isa sa mga inoorganisang party ng kanilang frat.

 _"Hindi sila kung sinu-sino."_ Sagot ni Goyo. Natahimik silang parehas nang ilang minuto. Si Vicente, hinihintay ang kaibigan na magtuloy nang iku-kuwento. Si Goyo, napag-isip tungkol sa mga taong naging bahagi nang puso niya. Naroon din si Julian, ngunit nakapikit na sa sobrang kalasingan.

_"Lahat naman nang mga 'yon, nagustuhan ko in one way or another."_

" _Hindi mo kami mago-goyo, pero sige, papatulan ko. Kung totoo nga, masyado ka naman yata maraming nagustuhan in one way or another?"_

" _Lahat naman tayo maraming nagugustuhan, let' s be real. Ang pinagkaiba, may mga gusto tayong pansamantala, at mayroon ding gusto natin mag-stay_."

Bihira lang magsalita nang ganoon ang kaibigan. Nababahala si Enteng, ngunit tuloy lang sa pakikinig.

" _Ang pinagkaiba natin, Enteng_." Tinuro siya nito, " _Lahat nang magustuhan ko, hindi ko pinapakawalan. Ikaw, kung anu-ano pang hinihintay mo bago sunggaban. Sa huli, wala akong pinagsisisihan. Eh, ikaw?_ "

 _Ouch_.

" _Tumigil ka, baby bro_ ," Pagsabat ni Julian, nakapikit pa rin ngunit hindi naman pala tulog. " _'Di mo nga malapitan' yung, sino ba 'yon, Enteng?' Yung sa kalabang frat?"_

" _Excuse me, kuya. Wala akong interes kay Ilyong. Baka siya kamo ang may gusto sa'kin._ ")

 

 

Siksikan sa loob ng tren sa kanilang pagkapasok. Dalawang beses sumubok na maisara ang pinto ngunit hindi nagtagumpay dahil sa dami nang tao sa bandang pintuan ng tren. Kalmado ang security guard na lumapit at pinilit isara ang pinto gamit mismo ang kanyang lakas.

Bulok pa rin talaga ang MRT.

Maswerte na ang dalawa na nakapasok sila sa tren, sa bandang kaliwang pintuan.

Ang hindi swerte ay dahil nga siksikan at puno nang tao, hindi maiiwasang magkadikit ang mga balikat nina Vicente at Joven.

At dahil rin bulok nga ang MRT, hindi tuloy-tuloy ang pag-andar ng tren. Ilang beses silang nagsasagi, nag-iiwasan nang tingin, nagpapalitan nang ' _Sorry_ ' sa bawat hinto o pag-alog ng tren.

Dumating ang tren sa sumunod na istasyon. Boni.

Bumukas ang pintuan na direktang nasa likod ni Joven, kaya napa-abante siya upang hindi mahulog palabas ng bagon.

Si Vicente naman, na kaharap ni Joven, ay bahagyang natutulak pa-abante nang mga pasaherong palabas ng bagon.

Hindi sinasadyang magkadikit ang kanilang mga dibdib, hinaharap, at pasalamat na lang din ni Vicente na hindi sila pantay sa katangkaran dahil kung oo ay ----

Ayaw niya na muna masyadong isipin kung ano ang posibleng mangyari kung nagkaganoon.

Pagkalabas nang mga pasaherong hindi sinasadyang tumutulak kay Vicente ay siyang bigla rin namang pagpasok nang mga bagong pasahero na tumutulak naman kay Joven.

Mabilis na nagsara ang pinto, kahit na may mga naiwan pang nakapila sa labas. Wala na rin naman silang mapupuwestuhan sa loob.

"A-Ayos ka lang, Vicente?"

Napakalapit, napakahina, at napakalambot nang tinig ni Joven sa tainga ni Vicente. Kung mararanasan niya ang mabulungan nang ganoon madalas, hindi na siya ma-iinsecure pang muli na mas matangkad ito sa kanya.

"Sorry, naaapakan ba kita?" Tumingin sa ilalim si Vicente. Hindi naman sila nagkakatapak. "Sanay naman ako sa ganito, Joven. Ayos lang. Kapit ka lang."

"Sanay din naman ako."

Sandaling nagkatinginan ang dalawa.

Mabagal ba ang pagtakbo nang tren patungong Shaw, o bumagal lamang ba bigla ang takbo ng oras at paligid nang magtagpo ang kanilang mga mata?

Hindi siya sigurado kung alin sa dalawa.

"Uhm, Vicente, sorry sa biglaang tanong, curious lang. Ano pala 'yung pinupuntahan mo rito sa Shaw?"

"H-Huh? Hindi naman ako bumababa sa station na' yun..."

"Oh."

Halos magkadikit pa rin ang puesto nilang dalawa sa loob ng tren. Dinig ni Vicente ang bawat paghinga at bulong ng kasama dahil sa nasa gilid lamang ng kanyang tainga ang bibig nito.

"Noong unang beses kasi kitang subukan na kausapin..." Sandaling napaisip si Joven. "A-ah, hindi mo na siguro naaalala. Never mind."

Napahinto si Vicente.

Sabay rin ang biglaang paghinto ng tren.

Nagkagulatan, tulakan, at sakitan ang mga pasahero. May mga malalakas ang reklamong sumisigaw, ' _Putanginang tren to', 'Walang pagbabago_ ', at mayroon din namang mga tahimik na ininda ang hapdi nang mga tulak at pagbunggo sa mga ibang pasahero o maging sa mga metal sa loob ng tren.

Napasandal nang malakas si Joven saradong pinto, at may nakatulak kay Vicente mula sa kanyang likuran kaya't napasandal din ang kanyang braso sa pinto.

Nakakulong ngayon si Joven sa pagitan nang pintuan nang tren at sa dalawang braso ni Vicente.

Nagtapat muli ang kanilang mga mata.

Walang umiiwas nang tingin.

Namatay ang ilaw at aircon, at hindi pa rin gumagalaw ang tren.

Sira na naman ang MRT.

 

 

 

"Vicente," Bulong ni Joven. Napakahina at napakalapit pa rin nang boses nito. Hindi maiwasang mamula ang mga pisngi niya lalo na't sa pagkakabigkas nito nang kanyang pangalan ay tila naghahabol ito nang hininga, at pangalan niya lang ang kaya nitong sabihin.

Pinagpapawisan siya.

Bukod sa siksikan at mainit, may ibang nag-aapoy pang lalo sa damdamin ni Vicente.

Walang kuryente sa loob ng tren ngunit may liwanag ng araw na nagmumula sa labas na bumabalot sa magandang mukha ni Joven. Mukha siyang kumikinang.

Nakakasilaw.

Nakakahibang.

Hindi niya maialis ang paningin dito.

"Joven,"

Joven,

_tapos ano?_

_Ano bang gusto niyang sabihin?_

Bakit siya natatakot na ibuka ang bibig?

Ano bang itinatago nang kanyang mga labi?

Napapagod nang mag-isip si Vicente.

"Vicente, please, 'wag mo akong titigan nang ganyan."

Kitang-kita ni Vicente kung gaano kapula ang buong mukha ni Joven.

Bakit?

Anong nangyayari?

Paanong titig ba ang ibinibigay niya kay Joven sa mga sandaling iyon?

Itinaas ni Joven ang kanyang mga braso. Itinakip ang mga ito sa kanyang mata.

Ngunit kahit na ganoon ay hindi pa rin nito naitago ang pamumula nang kanyang mga pisngi, dulo ng tainga, leeg, nakabukas na mga labi.

Bakit may kapulahan ang mga labi ni Joven?

Napatitig nang lubusan si Vicente sa mga ito.

"Vicente, k-kung h-hahalika---"

Biglang umalog nang malakas ang bagon. Sunod-sunod ang pagkalampag ng mga makina, at matapos ang ilang segundo ay bumalik ang kuryente. Nagkaroon agad nang ilaw at bumukas ang aircon.

Nagsimulang muli ang pag-andar nang tren, patungong Shaw.

_" Pasensya po sa munting abala. Nagkaroon lamang po nang aberya sa naunang tren. Next station, Shaw Boulevard, Shaw Boulevard station. Sa kaliwang bahagi magbubukas ang pinto."_

 

 

Nakatago pa rin sa mga braso ang mga mata ni Joven. Hindi na rin ito nakaharap sa kanya, ngunit pulang-pula pa rin ang mukha.

" Joven, ano nga ulit 'yung sinasabi mo kani---"

" W-Wala! " Mabilis na sagot nito." W-wala akong sinabi. "

Sigurado si Vicente na may narinig siyang mga salita mula rito na may katunog nang salitang' halik'.

Napangiti siya.

Tama nga siguro ang kanyang kaibigan.

Dapat nga siguro ay maging handa siyang sumubok, lalo na sa mga bagay na hindi niya gustong pakawalan pa.

"Joven,"

Joven,

_tapos ano?_

_Ano bang gusto niyang sabihin rito?_

"Joven, malapit na tayo sa susunod na station. Baka hindi maganda ang pagkahinto, kumapit ka nang maayos." Gamit ang kaliwang kamay ay tinanggal ni Vicente ang mga braso ni Joven na nakatakip sa kanyang mga mata.

Hindi pa rin siya tinitignan nang diretso nang kasama.

Ikinapit ni Joven ang kaliwang kamay sa katabing metal na nagsisilbing handrail sa loob ng tren.

Ang kabila niya namang kamay ay hawak pa ring mahigpit ni Vicente.

"Joven,"

_Joven,_

_Gaya nga nang payo ni Goyo, hindi na ako bastang maghihintay lang._

Malalaki at bahagyang basa ang mga mata ni Joven nang harapin niyang direkta ang mga seryosong mata ni Vicente.

Kitang-kita ni Joven na napalitan ang maliit na ngiti sa mukha ni Vicente nang isang napakalaki at nakakalokong ngisi.

"Joven, ikaw ang huwag tumitig sa akin nang ganyan."

_'Wag mo akong titigan na tila may damdamin ka rin sa akin,_

_na tila dismayado kang hindi kita hinalikan kani-kanina,_

_na tila mayroon kang inaasahan._

"Kaya ka ba nagtatakip nang mga mata ay dahil..?"

"Vicente," bulong ni Joven. "Pinaglalaruan mo ba ako?"

Dumating ang tren sa Shaw.

Bumukas ang pintuan sa likod ni Joven. Dali-dali siyang hinatak ni Vicente papalabas nang bagon.

 

 

"Ikaw? Hindi. Pero ang mga labi mo, sandali lamang at paglalaruan ko rin 'yan paglabas natin dito."

"E-Enteng!"


End file.
